The Other Way Around
by bumble-beeoncrack
Summary: All Humans-Things are switched around, Edward is a shy, clumsy, and a little geeky guy who has fallen for Bella, who is pretty and charming-not exactly popular but well liked. But Bella currently likes Mike who is a bit of a class clown. First Fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Its characters.**

EPOV

I shivered as I tucked my arms closer to my body, trying to keep the heat in. It was freezing. There was hardly anyone up and about. But what sane person would at this hour? I love the cold though. Nothing compares to the feel of the crisp cold against your face as you try to stay warm. It makes being warm so much better. You come to appreciate the warmth your body gives off. Not a lot of people are out and abut when it gets this cold, which is a bonus. The best part though, is when you have someone to cuddle with. It just makes it so much better but I'm not exactly sure why.

I remember in middle school when I was a sixth grader, I had a girlfriend, Tanya and we would always cuddle when it was cold. In fact that's about all we did. But she ended up moving to Alaska the next year. I just wish I could have someone to stay warm with right now. Okay so maybe not anyone...maybe there's this certain girl in my Biology and English class. She's kind of new but I already like her. So do all the other guys so I won't stand a chance with her.

But still, I can't help but to like her; to want to wrap my arms around her and keep her nice and warm. I imagine she'd laugh and turn a bit to smile up at me. But that's never going happen, that's for sure. I can't even bring myself to talk to her, no matter how much I wish I could. I just can't help it, I'm too shy. Every time I got to talk to her, I don't know what happens; I get so nervous and freeze up. All I ever get out is a mumbled, "Hi".

That's not even the worst part. She also happens to be pretty good friends with my sister. It's like they became best friends over night. But I happened to overhear one of their conversations, and she mentioned she liked some guy. But before I could get my hopes up, Alice told me it who it was-Mike. At first, I didn't believe Alice; I didn't think she would like someone like that. But sure enough, I caught her looking at him the other day. It wasn't even regular looking, it was checking out looking. I never thought I would see the day where I would be jealous of Mike Newton.

Of course, she didn't notice me catching her looking at him. I don't think she ever notices me really. In fact, the only reason she even says hi to me is because I'm her best friend's bother. She's pretty amazing though, and beautiful too. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I need to stop thinking of her. I turned my focus the last minute homework I needed to finis as I shut my locker.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella! Get up your going to be late for school!" my dad called from down the stairs.

I groaned and rolled over. I wasn't a big fan of school. Sure I got good grades, but that doesn't stop it from being boring. Oh well, at least I have lots of friends this year. Especially Alice, she is an amazing friend; definitely keeps things lively. I sighed and got up. I took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed some toast and was out the door.

The morning chill hit me as I got out of the car. It was freezing! I instantly regretted not bringing a warmer jacket. I was half tempted to get back in my toasty car. But not wanting to be late, I decided against it and quickly walked to my locker. The sooner I was inside the sooner I would be a bit warmer.

The inside of the halls was definitely warmer than outside. As I got closer to my locker I started to get butterflies in my stomach. My locker was only a few lockers away from Mike's, who I happened to have a huge crush on. It was quite ridiculous that I was getting this jittery at just the prospect of seeing him. I shook my head at my pathetic self and took a deep breath as I turned around the corner.

Dang, he's not there. There's only Edward, Alice's brother sitting in the corner doing homework or something. I smile politely and wave. He waves back but looks away hurriedly but ends up dropping his note book in his haste. He gives an awkward laughs and turns red. I shut my locker and give him a pretend salute. That kid is so weird. Sometimes I wonder how he and Alice are related. The bell rings and I head off to class.

Authors Note: Please review! This is my very first fanfic so I could really use the feedback. Let me know if it's good, bad, and if I should continue it!


End file.
